


dreamnotfound oneshots

by august_sky



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_sky/pseuds/august_sky
Summary: dream and george one shots! these will be mostly fluff with MAYBE a little smut if i feel like it. this is just for fun bc i’ve never posted here before. please feel free to suggest scenarios in the comments, just please don’t be weird!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

george stepped out of the shower, a white bath towel wrapped around his waist. his hair was soaking wet and slowly dripped icy drops of water down his shoulders and back, making him shiver. he threw himself onto his bed, legs bending uncomfortably to accomadate his awkward position. he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and typed in his password. the imessage app instantly popped up from when he was texting dream and sapnap earlier. a new notification flashed across his screen, which he clicked on. it immediately brought him to his private chat with dream.

**dream:** _george come downstairs, sapnap left and i need help making dinner :(_

george snorted, pausing momentarily before typing a response.

**george:** _be down in a sec, getting changed_

the brunet tossed his phone onto the sheets, getting up and pulling a t-shirt and sweats from his suitcase. he’d moved in with dream and sapnap weeks ago, but still hadn’t bothered to unpack his clothes into the dresser that sat across the room. he threw the towel onto the ground and pulled on the pair of boxers and pants, recoiling as the cold air from the AC touched his bare skin. 

right as he was about to put on the shirt, dream pushed through the door, standing there like an idiot.

”DREAM!” george yelped, clutching the fabric against his bare chest. “you scared the shit out of me.” dream keeled over and let out his signature wheeze, which made george blush. 

“sorry sorry, i wanted to suprise you,” he offered, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. george took in his handsome features, his wavy dirty blond hair that was long on the top and short on the sides, his soft jawline and near perfect nose. soft freckles and scattered acne peppered his face, which added an entrancing air of uniqueness to his appearance. 

“we’ll do it while i’m not _naked_ next time,” george sneered in response as he stifled a laugh. he began to pull the shirt over his head, feeling his abdominal muscles stretch and be pulled taut as he did so. once the fabric was no longer obstructing his eyes, he caught dream staring him down out of the corner of his eye. the blond quickly blinked and looked away as soon as george could see him.

_was he....checking me out?_

he wondered, feeling his face flush red. to his shock and embarrassment, he didn’t feel too repulsed by that idea. 

“you checking out my abs dream?” he taunted, starting to cross the room to the door. dream moved aside to let his shorter friend walk past. 

“absolutely. you know how much i can’t resist your muscular bod.” he responded sarcastically. 

they made small talk for a while as they got out the ingredients for dinner. it wasn’t much of a complicated meal, they had settled on kraft mac and cheese because no one had done the grocery shopping yet and there wasn’t much else lying around.

the water began boiling, and as george turned around with the uncooked noodles to put them in the pot, he collided smack dab right into dream’s chest. they both stood frozen, george looking up to stare at dream’s shocked green eyes. without any prior warning, dream leaned down and collided his lips with george’s in a kiss. his mouth was warm and soft, and tasted vaguely of vanilla chapstick. 

george must’ve inhaled sharply or jerked back in suprise, because dream pulled away.

”george- i’m so so so sorry, i don’t know what came over me and this probably just made everything weird i ju-“ 

not bothering to let him finish, george grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him down into another kiss. he felt dream’s arm wrap around the small of his back, pulling him closer. he returned the gesture, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. dream sighed softly, blowing warm air onto george’s face.

every square inch of the brunet’s body felt electric, and the blood rushed to his head.

_what the fuck just happened?_

he could barely think straight, and understandably so given that he was now making out with his best friend and roommate on their kitchen counter. dream suddenly pushed forward slightly, gently bending george over the edge of the granite surface. he moved his hands away to support himself, and their kiss became more passionate as their tongues explored each other and soft groans filled the air. dream was pressed right against george’s crotch, and with a tinge of shame he felt his blood rushing elsewhere. the blond must’ve noticed, because he gently brushed over the area with his free hand. he pulled back slightly, letting their noses maintain contact.

”is this okay?” he murmured breathily. george could only nod, his stomach tied up in knots as dream pressed harder. 

he swallowed hard and let out a small moan, biting his tongue to stifle it. he lifted one hand to slide under dream’s hoodie, the feeling of his toned muscles and smooth skin only turning him on more. by now both of them had unmistakable boners, made uncomfortable by the tight fabric restricting them. 

hoping that what he was doing was okay, george broke their kiss and slid down to his knees, looking into dream’s eyes. his friend was completely blushing, saliva from their kiss glistening in the light. with this confirmation he gently tugged at the waistband of his pants and underwear, wiggling it down to expose his v-line, and next his dick. he cautiously wrapped his hand around the base, hoping he was doing this right. he had never been on the giving end of this particular situation, only the receiving. tentatively, he put the tip in his mouth and licked at the top. dream tossed his head back and groaned, which george assumed meant he was doing something right. he continued, going farther down each time he bobbed his head. dream grunted and murmered curses, running a hand through his hair. every so often he would thrust his hips forward, making the back of george’s head thump softly against the cabinets. 

“i’m close” he muttered throatily. 

_that was quick_ , george thought, pleased. _i must be doing something right then._

suddebly dream jerked forward, moaning as his dick twitched and shot cum down george’s throat. he let out a few half-hearted thrusts as he rode out his orgasm before pulling himself from his friend’s mouth. “your turn now georgie” 


	2. dnf fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these bitches GAY! good for them, good for them. no mature content in this chapter, just fluff!

birds chirped and cicadas buzzed outside george's window, and the warm floridian sunshine filtered through his navy blue curtains. it was about seven thirty AM on a saturday, so slightly earlier than when his alarm would normally go off. he didn't mind though, as he snuggled deeper into his mattress to block out the frigid air from the AC. 

he heard clay moving around down the hall, probably brushing his teeth and taking a shower from what george could hear. stretching his arm over his pillow, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked his messages. not much new, other than some discord notifications. he cllcked the power button and set it down beside him. 

the door creaked faintly and the brit looked up from his pillow, blinking sleep from his blurry eyes. clay stood in his doorway, his perfect blond hair hanging lazily over his forehead. he wore boxers and a gray hoodie printed with the florida gators logo. he smiled.

"'morning george," he leaned on the wall. "how'd you sleep?"

"good," george yawned, rolling onto his back. he patted the sheets next to him. the taller man crossed the room to him, sliding in under the covers next to him. his warm body curled around george's instinctively, pulling him in closer. he smelled pleasantly of shampoo and axe, given that he'd just taken a shower. george sighed, melting into his embrace. when he was cuddling with clay everything just felt right, like he was his barrier against all the troubles in the world. his face was pressed into george's neck, his gentle breath warming his skin and making his hair tingle. they laid like that for a while, casually making conversation in-between bouts of sleep. george wasn't sure how he ended up spooning with his best friend, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was so short! lmk if you enjoyed, and please keep the suggestions coming! i'm thinking about starting a longer work soon :)


End file.
